


The 'Cop & Person Getting a Speeding Ticket AU'

by totalizzyness



Series: Tumblr AU Prompts [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request a fic from <a href="http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/113908820725/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short">this list</a>, at my <a href="http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	The 'Cop & Person Getting a Speeding Ticket AU'

Kagami groaned at the flashing lights behind him. The last thing he needed right now was to be pulled over by the very establishment Kagami’s firehouse destroyed in the last inter-119 basketball match. The paramedics took their losses on the chin, but the police were sore losers. Kagami admitted sometimes the guys in his house were sore losers, but that was only if the fight wasn’t fair.

Sighing, Kagami pulled onto the shoulder, turning off the engine. The police car behind him pulled up, the driver getting out, straightening his cap. Kagami groaned when he recognised which particular officer had pulled him over. He banged his head against the steering wheel several times until he heard a tapping at his window. Not saying a word, Kagami lowered his window, slouching back in his seat. The officer peered in, a smug grin spreading across his face when he recognised Kagami.

“Well well, Bakagami. What a pleasant surprise.”

“Whatever, Aomine. What did I do?”

“Don’t address me so informally. It’s  _Officer_  Aomine to you, or I’ll give you a ticket.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. “You can’t give tickets for that.”

“Watch me,” Aomine grinned, opening his ticket book.

“What did I  _do_ , Aomine? I need to get home.”

“Oh I could tell; you were speeding. Tut tut, Kagami.”

“Right. So what, ticket? Slap on the wrist?”

Aomine shrugged nonchalantly, flipping through his book. “I think a more creative punishment is in need for such a dirty player.”

Kagami scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. “For real, Aomine? Is this about last Sunday? You can’t pull me over for that!”

“I’m the  _law_ , Kagami. Yes I can. And you were speeding.”

“Barely!”

“Law’s the law, Kagami. What if a little kiddie had run across the road? You wouldn’t brake in time.”

“At half one in the morning? I doubt that.”

“There’s no room for hypotheticals like that, Bakagami. Now give me your license, I need to give you ten points.”

“Bullshit, Aomine! I was barely over the limit.”

“Think of the children!”

Kagami grumbled as he pulled his license from his wallet. Every encounter he had with Aomine was terrible — usually because it was on Aomine’s terms. “You know, one day your house will burn down, and I’m just going to watch.” Kagami declared, shoving his license into Aomine’s waiting hand.

“That’s good to know. When you’re getting mugged, I think I’ll help.”

“Can you hurry this up, please?”

“Nope.” Aomine suddenly pulled his flashlight from his belt, shining it in Kagami’s eyes. “I’ll have to ask you to step out of the vehicle, sir. I need to search you for narcotics.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

“Out. C’mon.”

Kagami muttered under his breath, jerking his belt out of the socket, swinging the door open in the hopes he’d hit Aomine with it. He’d just gotten out when Aomine grabbed his shoulder, twisting him against the side of his car.

“Spread your arms and legs, I need to do a  _thorough_  search,” Aomine purred, his lips almost brushing Kagami’s ear.

“You’re such a pervert,” Kagami sighed, complying with Aomine’s demands. “What will you do when I stop working graveyard shifts? Who will you sexually harass then?”

Aomine chuckled, slowly stroking his hands down Kagami’s sides and cupped his ass. “I’ll just come to your house instead.” He cleared his throat dramatically. “Sir, we’ve had reports of narcotics on the premises. Do you mind if I come in and search?”

“Why’s it always drugs? Can’t you just, I don’t know, swing by with no ulterior motive?”

“Where’s the fun in that? Plus I’d always have ulterior motive.”

Kagami smirked, resting his head on the roof of his car as Aomine continued to feel him up.

“Well, no sign of drugs on you, but I think to be really thorough I should do a cavity search… with my dick.”

“Right, fuck off now, Aomine. Can I please go home and go to bed? If you’re so desperate for a hook-up come by in the morning. But I really need at least four hours of sleep.”

Aomine sighed, stepping away from Kagami, letting him straighten himself out. “You’re no fun, Kagami. You used to let me do it on the shoulder.”

“Yeah, well, I was just a lackie then. I’ve got responsibilities now, and they tire me out.”

“Fine, whatever… Are you off tomorrow?”

Kagami nodded, leaning against his car door. “Are you planning on getting me off tomorrow?!

Aomine smirked, scribbling in his ticket book. “Might do. We can settle our one-on-one score too, seeing as you’re a cheating asshole.”

“You’re such a bad loser. Having Kiyoshi on the firehouse team is not cheating!”

“Yes it is. Anyway, here’s your license and your speeding ticket. Don’t run over any children on your way home.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, taking his license back. “You know where the spare key is. Try not to wake me if I’m still asleep.”

Aomine chuckled, quickly pulling Kagami into his arms. “I’ll just let myself in then, yeah?”

Kagami laughed at his lecherous grin. “Sure, whatever. Just don’t wake me.”

Aomine covered Kagami’s lips with his own, nibbling on his bottom lip before pulling away. “Drive safe, Bakagami.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request a fic from [this list](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/113908820725/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short), at my [tumblr](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/)


End file.
